Sayuri Tenjo
) |relatives = * Unnamed Husband * Nanako Tenjo (Daughter) |species = Human |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |status = Deceased |first_appearance = Line 5; Head Shot |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 4; Monster}} is the mother of Nanako Tenjo. She was still mourning the loss of her husband when she met Kenichi Morisawa. Despite him being a devil, Sayuri fell in love with him and they became lovers. However, she was killed by Morisawa after a backfired plan where she attempted to kill him due to sensing his bloodlust towards Nanako one night. Sayuri's death would be one of the reasons behind Nanako's hatred towards devils. History Sayuri, at some point, married her husband and they had one child, Nanako. When he passed away, Sayuri continued to live alone with her daughter. She also worked as an attendant at a city hall called Hachioji. When Kenichi Morisawa, a lieutenant at the time, patrolled his assigned area, he stopped by the city hall and met Sayuri. Love blossomed between the two and they dated for about a year, and Morisawa gradually began staying over at Sayuri's house as well as began playing more with Nanako. Kenichi had told Sayuri several times that he had a desire to drink blood but didn't say whose blood, but Sayuri might have figured out that it was Nanako's blood Morisawa was lusting after. However, one night when Sayuri saw how Morisawa had transformed while hugging Nanako, she shot him but it didn't kill him as devils don't die unless they are shot in the head. So he stole the gun from Sayuri, shot her in the heart, and then raped her as he simultaneously sucked her blood. She died of blood loss just moments later. All this happened while Nanako was watching, so she stole the gun away from Morisawa and killed him as well. This situation came to later be infamously known as "the incident". Appearance Sayuri was an adult woman with fair skin and a youthful appearance. She had black, straight, shoulder-length hair with long, middle-parted bangs framing her face. She also had light colored eyes and wore pendant earrings quite often. Personality Sayuri was a very kind-hearted and accepting woman, and didn't care about the fact that Morisawa was a devil. However, it is indicated that she didn't know much about devils internal suffering, as she did not discuss with Morisawa about his bloodlust. Sayuri was also very protective towards Nanako and had strong parental instincts. Legacy Sayuri's death would have a strong impact on her daughter for the following years, as she developed a deep hatred for devils. It was also revealed that she had kept a diary where she wrote down her personal feelings and personal effects about dating a devil. She claims that Kenichi had come to her several times and talked about his desire to drink blood. Relationships Nanako Tenjo Sayuri's daughter, whom she loved more than anything. She always took Nanako's personal feelings into consideration, whether it would be about games or about her new boyfriend. She always wanted to keep her happy at all times, and Nanako became very attached to her mother. She was very protective of Nanako and wanted to protect her from all kind of harm, as she attempted to kill her boyfriend upon seeing him transformed around his daughter. She ultimately protected Nanako with the cost of her own life. Kenichi Morisawa Sayuri loved Morisawa, she didn't care about the fact that he was a devil and was determined to be by his side. They dated for quite a long time and Morisawa often came over to Sayuri's house. He would help out with chores and help her out with several things, which Sayuri appreciated. Sayuri also liked the fact how he was trying hard to bond with Nanako due to her initially being distant towards him. However, Sayuri didn't trust Morisawa completely, she immediately attempted to kill him when she saw that he had transformed while hugging Nanako. For Sayuri, it was natural that her daughter's safety was more important than Morisawa. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased